21103 Back to the Future Time Machine
|Ages = 10+ |Released = July 18, 2013 August 1, 2013 |Theme = CUUSOO }} 21103 Back to the Future Time Machine is the 4th official CUUSOO set, based on the DeLorean time machine from the film series Back to the Future. It was available for purchase at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 18, 2013 before its general release on August 1. Set announcement ;21103 Back to the Future™ Time Machine It is with great pleasure we reveal that the next LEGO CUUSOO set will be the Back to the Future Time Machine, based upon the LEGO CUUSOO project by m.togami and Sakuretsu. As one of the earliest projects on the site’s global open beta, headlines of a potential Back to the Future LEGO set was seen on popular sites including Gizmodo and Brothers Brick, helping LEGO CUUSOO gain massive appeal. The final product is still in development in coordination with our license partner, Universal Partnerships & Licensing. We'll show the final model and you’ll be able to order your own copy when it becomes available in mid-2013 (exact dates and pricing to be determined). ;Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine By m.togami* and Sakuretsu After analyzing the supporters of the Back to the Future project, we learned that this product has a broad, worldwide appeal. The model presented in this project is built very closely to the LEGO Group’s design standards and has therefore provided a strong base to design the final product. It has a high play value and it fits well with supporters’ price expectations. LEGO.com Description Background This set is based on the time-traveling DeLorean that was invented by Dr. Emmett Brown in the Back to the Future film series, the one from the original 1985 film, the flying DeLorean from the second film, and the Wild West DeLorean from the third and final film in the trilogy. Notes * The 1% that the builders make on the sale of this were donated to the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research. * The instructions give the builder the opportunity to add details to the car (which are included in the set itself) to modify it into three different versions, that represent the DeLorean as depicted in the three different movies. * The date given on the time circuit piece is January 28, 1958, the date on which the modern LEGO brick patent was filed. * The first edition of the Flux Capacitor piece was printed with a spelling error, where instead of "SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT" it read "SHEILD EYES FROM LIGHT". Owners of the misprinted part were able to request a replacement piece with the correct spelling. * This set also appears in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Minifigures Included Gallery 21103_alt1.jpg|Box art 21103 back of box.jpg|Back of the box 21103.png|The DeLorean 21103_alt3.png|1985 license plate 21103_licenseplate_future.jpg|2015/1885 license plate 21103_alt4.png|The DeLorean's dashboard 21103_flux.jpg|The (misspelled) Flux Capacitor, which "is what makes time-travel possible." 21103_back.jpg|The three different models 21103_minifigs.jpg|The minifigures: Doc and Marty with his skateboard 21103 concept model.jpg|The concept model as made by m.togami and Sakuretsu Back to the Future.png|From CUUSOO.com BTTF_1.jpg 9215039498_57ab120c00.jpg|The "Part III" DeLorean 9215034390_ab59d9b3ef.jpg|The printed bricks DeLoreanMartyDoc.jpg|Marty, Doc, and the "Part I" DeLorean DocFlyingDeLorean.jpg|Doc in the "Part II" DeLorean DeLoreanSetInBox.jpg|The set in its entirety (including the box and manual) References and Sources * Results of the Summer LEGO® Review * First images of 21103 Back to the Future Time Machine * Information about the Back to the Future set Flux Capacitor misspelling Category:20000 sets Category:CUUSOO Category:2013 sets Category:Back to the Future Category:21000 sets